All I want for Christmas
by Hikaru Kim
Summary: Era véspera de natal. Shinobu desejava apenas passar aquele dia especial com Miyagi, no entanto, o que recebeu foi muito mais do que esperava.


Título: All I want for Christmas

Autor: line_chan

Censura: NC-17

Status: Concluida

Gênero: oneshot, yaoi, lemon, romance, drama

Sinopse: Era véspera de natal. Shinobu desejava apenas passar aquele dia especial com Miyagi, no entanto, o que recebeu foi muito mais do que esperava.

Link:

[Junjou Romantica] All I want for Christmas [NC-17]

Era véspera de natal. Shinobu estava tão nervoso com a data que mal conseguia sentar-se para comer. O professor Miyagi, ao contrário do rapaz, parecia indiferente e comia seu almoço sem a menor pressa. Enquanto isso, a neve espessa cobria rapidamente as ruas e os telhados das casas.

- O que vai fazer hoje à noite? - o loiro apertava as mãos sobre os joelhos, ansioso e um pouco corado.

- Preciso ir a um lugar, talvez só volte amanhã - You Miyagi respondia como se não fizesse a mínima importância. Recebendo um "Ah" do garoto como comentário.

A verdade é que ele estava decepcionado. Pretendia passar aquele dia tão especial junto de alguém muito especial para ele, e esse alguém não podia ser outra pessoa a não ser o Miyagi.

Talvez ele não se lembrasse...

- Que dia é hoje? - Shinobu perguntou sinicamente.

- 24 - Miyagi parecia mais interessado nas notícias que lia no seu jornal matinal.

- Ah.

- Quer que eu o leve à casa da sua família? - indagou.

Ele não havia esquecido.

- Você vai passar o natal lá, não é? - continuou.

- Não.

- Não quer que eu o leve ou não vai passar o natal lá?

- As duas coisas.

- Ah. Desculpe, achei que...

- Tudo bem. Não é nada demais mesmo - resmungou como se não se importasse.

- Shinobu... - o rapaz levantou, encheu o peito e o interrompeu com ira:

- Eu não preciso da sua companhia, está bem?

- Shi... - antes que terminasse o garoto deixou a casa correndo.

Shinobu vinha de uma família muito rica e talvez isso explicasse seu comportamento típico de garoto mimado. Mas, desde que viu Miyagi pela primeira vez decidiu que ele seria seu namorado e que faria tudo para agradar o futuro parceiro.

Infelizmente a história de amor daqueles dois só começou quando o professor se separou de sua mulher, que por uma desventura do destino era irmã de Shinobu. E mesmo depois disso, o rapaz ainda sentia como se houvesse um abismo entre os dois. Uma parede indestrutível de frieza e sarcasmo que o professor insistia em sustentar até mesmo depois de o garoto ir morar no seu apartamento.

O loiro tinha esperanças de que ao menos no natal seria diferente. Datas como essa costumam aproximar as pessoas, não? Talvez não funcionasse com aquele homem.

Depois de algumas horas trancado no quarto, ele ouviu finalmente o som da voz de Miyagi do lado de fora:

- Estou saindo. Se mudar de ideia quanto a ir para casa dos seus parentes deixe a chave na recepção, okay? - em troca de suas palavras, Miyagi recebeu o silêncio. Suspirou um instante, pegou seu casaco e as chaves do carro, e partiu.

A estrada se encontrava coberta de neve e o trânsito corria lento, o que estava deixando o homem ligeiramente irritado. Mas, ele sentia que precisava chegar ao seu destino. Ela com certeza estaria esperando por ele.

Não demorou muito para que Shinobu saísse do quarto. Embora chateado, a ideia de passar o natal sozinho parecia assustadora.

- Miyagi!! - não houve resposta. O rapaz olhou pela janela. Buscou atentamente qualquer mísero detalhe que pudesse mostrar a localização do carro do professor. E achou.

Devido à neve que se acumulava do lado de fora do vidro e por ser véspera de natal, um gigantesco engarrafamento se formou muito rapidamente ali. Shinobu não pensou duas vezes.

O moreno encostava a cabeça no volante tentando manter-se calmo. Logo ouviu o som oco de uma batida no vidro do carro.

- O que é agora?! - baixou o vidro do carro. Era um policial - Algum problema, seu guarda?

- Para onde está indo?

- Estou tentando sair da cidade, visitar uma pessoa querida.

- Acho que não vai conseguir. Uma nevasca gerou um desabamento de terra próximo daqui, a via que leva para fora do município está fechada.

- Não acredito - baixou a cabeça suspirando longamente.

- Aconselho que faça o retorno.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de quê. Feliz natal.

O guarda partiu para o próximo veículo enquanto Miyagi continuava segurando firme o volante, angustiado.

Todos os anos ele voltava ao mesmo lugar. Todos os anos desde que ela morreu, ele a visitava... Sua amada sensei.

Miyagi quando mais novo se apaixonou pela professora. Embora a relação fosse proibida, ela também o amava. Infelizmente tudo durou pouco. Foi descoberto que ela possuía uma doença terminal. Enquanto seu corpo gradativamente ia ficando debilitado Miyagi a levava para ver o mar, tão imenso quanto seu sofrimento. E foi vendo o mar que ela pediu para o homem esquecê-la.

Mesmo depois da morte, o moreno nunca deixou de visitá-la e lembrar-se dela. Tornou-se professor de literatura da Universidade Mitsuhashi e casou-se com a irmã de Shinobu. Mas nada disso o fez realmente esquecê-la. Ele se sentia comprometido a amá-la além de todos e a honrar sua memória.

Shinobu surgiu como um ataque terrorista. Acabou com sua vida pacata e com certeza com a sua paciência. Mas, de certa forma o professor sentia que não podia se livrar dele. Primeiro pela sua insistência: Miyagi não poderia abandoná-lo mesmo que quisesse. Segundo pelo laço esquisito que o mantinha ligado a ele.

Enquanto perdia-se em seus pensamentos, mais uma batida no vidro do carro o fez suspirar. Olhou para o lado e viu Shinobu, o terrorista de olhos claros e cabelos loiros.

- O que faz aqui?! - indagou, mesmo sabendo que o outro não ouviria.

Miyagi abriu a janela ainda surpreso.

- Eu vou com você - disse o rapaz determinado.

- Achei que não precisasse da minha companhia - riu cheio de sarcasmo.

O garoto encolheu-se de frio e vergonha.

- Vai querer entrar ou quer morrer congelado? - Shinobu ficou ainda mais corado e entrou depressa pela porta do passageiro.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio dentro do carro, olhando para a neve que embaçava o vidro dianteiro.

- Para onde vamos? - o menino quebrou o silêncio.

Miyagi poderia fazer o retorno e voltar para casa. Comemoraria o natal fingindo estar feliz e tudo acabaria bem. Mas, o que ele desejava era ir até o túmulo da sensei, mesmo que aquilo não fosse acabar com a angústia e o vazio em seu peito.

- Eu amo você - o rapaz confessou de repente.

Ele já havia dito isso tantas outras vezes... Porém, por algum motivo tais palavras sempre deixavam Miyagi sem reação.

O que ele sabia sobre amor?

- Mas você a ama, não é? - o coração de Miyagi bateu forte. Como sabia sobre ela?! - Você quer vê-la, não é? Eu não me importo. Porque eu te amo.

Miyagi ficou ainda mais perplexo. Seu peito doeu. Percebeu então que o rosto do menino estava molhado. Shinobu estava chorando... Por **ele**.

Sem saber exatamente por que, o mais velho segurou a mão do outro e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

- Por quê? - o rapaz mal pôde terminar a pergunta. Miyagi segurou seu rosto e o beijou intensamente. Sua língua invadia a boca do menor com tamanha paixão que causou espanto em ambos. As mãos e os lábios quentes do moreno aqueciam a ponto de causar arrepios no corpo do loiro.

Quando o beijo acabou, os dois permaneceram de olhos fechados, temendo que qualquer ação posterior destruísse aquele momento tão... Mágico.

Por um momento Miyagi se esqueceu de tudo. Tudo o que o prendia àquele sofrimento. Com um único beijo, seu vazio acabara de ser preenchido.

- Shinobu - permitiu-se abrir os olhos, mas continuou segurando sua mão - Vamos para casa.

Milhões de palavras surgiram na cabeça do menor, no entanto achou melhor deixar o silêncio falar por si. Estava feliz, mesmo que um pouco confuso.

O homem fez o retorno e logo estavam em casa, ou melhor, na casa de Miyagi.

A porta se fechou e o garoto gemeu ao sentir as mãos fortes do mais velho agarrando sua cintura e beijando-lhe o pescoço por trás.

Com cuidado, o professor deitou o garoto no chão e beijou-lhe mais uma vez a boca. Tirou o cachecol e o jogou para longe, fitando com um olhar sério e ainda sim caloroso o garoto que entendia onde aquilo ia terminar.

Miyagi levantou alguns centímetros a camisa do rapaz para sentir melhor o corpo dele com as mãos. Logo Shinobu já estava sem a peça de roupa. O rapaz fechava os olhos e os apertava com força enquanto o outro beijava com vontade tudo o que estava descoberto.

As mãos quentes do moreno desceram até a sua calça, fazendo-o corar. Miyagi deslizou sua mão sobre o volume que se formava sobre o jeans preto e o apertou malicioso. O mais novo gemeu alto.

O professor largou o rapaz por um instante e tratou de livrar-se de suas próprias roupas, jogando-as de qualquer jeito, quase acertando a árvore de natal que estava a alguns poucos metros de distância. Em seguida se colocou sobre o outro e voltou a beijar-lhe.

À medida que Miyagi beijava Shinobu, seu corpo pressionava o dele, aumentando a vontade que o garoto já sentia de ser tomado por ele. Os beijos abafavam seus gemidos lânguidos e aumentavam a tortura.

O loiro agarrou-se no pescoço do parceiro e entrelaçou suas pernas nas costas dele, intensificando o contato, aumentando o desejo dos dois.

Miyagi afrouxou o abraço e colocou as mãos novamente sobre a calça do outro, mas dessa vez ele a abriu sem qualquer cerimônia. Pôs as pernas dele sobre os ombros e colocou a ponta do seu membro rígido dentro dele, causando um gemido alto. O professor segurou firme as pernas do garoto e então enfiou seu membro todo. Shinobu arqueou o corpo violentamente.

O sexo do mais velho saia lentamente e voltava a invadir o outro com força. O garoto gemia prazeroso a cada movimento, sentindo o homem preenchê-lo por inteiro. As investidas começaram a se intensificar de modo que o menor cheio de desejo apertava o membro de Miyagi por dentro. Aquilo deixava o moreno louco. Invadir o rapaz e ver a maneira como seu corpo reagia era delicioso.

Os gemidos do menino tornaram-se constantes, roucos, descontrolados. Quanto mais Miyagi o penetrava, mais perto chegava de seu êxtase. Ele precisava gozar. Miyagi não estava muito diferente. Aquela sensação de encher o interior do rapaz com o seu pênis lhe causava espasmos. O rítmo tornou-se o mais rápido e intenso possível, de modo que o garoto mal conseguia forças para gemer, a não ser quando um grito alto e aliviado deixou sua garganta. Um líquido quente e branco jorrou do membro do rapaz, molhando os corpos dos dois, fazendo o professor urrar e gozar dentro dele.

Cansado, Miyagi saiu de cima de Shinobu e deitou-se ao lado dele. Ambos estavam nus no chão da sala, perto da árvore cheia das luzes de natal. O garoto loiro virou-se lentamente de lado para admirar seu amado. Com toda a certeza ele jamais esqueceria daquele dia mágico.

- Eu vou parar.

- O quê? - o garoto surpreendeu-se com as palavras repentinas.

- Vou parar de visitá-la.

- Mas, por quê?

Um momento de silêncio. Miyagi segurou a mão do menor, sem olhar para ele.

- Porque agora eu tenho você.

Naquele momento o rapaz sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe o corpo inteiro, começando pela mão gentilmente apertada pelo outro. Miyagi não disse que o amava, nem que queria que finalmente fossem namorados, mas, nem precisou. Tudo ficou subentendido.

Shinobu não podia pedir outro presente de natal, senão aquele. Tudo o que ele queria havia recebido naquela noite.


End file.
